Palhaçadas Da Vida!
by Larissa Anne
Summary: Bella e obrigada a passar 3 meses na casa dos Cullens o que sera que vai acontecer fic melhor que o resumo eu acho meus amigos me desculpa eu tenho muito erro de portugues pois eu uzo mais o ingles entao perdao


POV Bella

Acordei pê da vida com uma anã de jardim pulando na minha cama e gritando

- VAMOS FAZER COMPRAS VAMOS FAZER COMPRAS - quando isso acontece e porque ela tem uma super novidade para me conta ou ela nao tem relogio no quarto dela era 6 horas da manha tenha dó,eu virei para Alice com cara de vo te mata sabe aquela cara que voce faz quando fazem um ninho de gato no seu cabelo lindo e sedoso entao essa e a cara de vo te mata mais voltando a historia eu dei esse olhar para ela e ela nw tava nem ai e continuou pulando na minha cama ai eu nw aguentei e expludii..!!

- ALICE SUA ANÃ DE JARDIM FOLGADA PARA DE PULA NESSA MERDA E ME DEIXA DORMI - gritei colocando um travesseiro na cabeça sem olha para cara dela que aposto que tava tipo assim olha um sapato voando O.O foi ai que eu percebi que ela tava queta de mais tirei o travesseiro da cara e pra minha supreza ela tava sorrindo eu nw intendi bulhufas nenhuma só sei que eu devo ter tacado pedra na cruz e acho que a pedra foi bem grande é a unica explicação para ter uma maniaca como irmã se bem que meu pai e minha mãe nao sao as pessoa mais normais da fasse da terra qué ve que meu pai var aparece na porta por causa da gritaria e vai dizer BOM DIA FLORES DO DIA COMO ESTAO MEUS GIRA SOIS ESSA MANHA tipico de pai careta que nw tem nada pra faze bem vindos a minha familia e foi só penssar em meu pai e puff ele tava na minha porta com um sorrizo e disse.

- BOM DIA FLORES DO DIA COMO ESTAO MEUS GIRA SOIS NESSA MANHA LINDA - oops ele disse NESSA MANHA LINDA putz se joga da janela pq coisa boa que nao é.

- PAIZINHO DO MEU CORAÇAO DESENCANA DISSO NOS DUAS TEMOS 17 ANOS NAO 3 - eu e Alice dissemos juntas com cara de poucos amigos isso fez meu pai sorrir mais ainda parece que hoje é dia da loucura primero minha irma depois meu pai agora so falta minha mae se vestir de gasparzinho e vim pra termina com essa fanfarra cara eu nao divia ter dito isso porque minha mae apareceu de gasparzinho cantando I LARI LARI E OOO era só oq faltava pro meu dia começar bem bem mall,fiquei irada com aquilo e griteii

- CAI FORA TODU MUNDO DO MEU QUARTO TENHO QUE TOMAR BANHO OU VOCES QUEREM PRESENCIAR A CENA - disse ironica mente mais me arrependi porque todos ficaram me olhando com cara de agente pode mesmo ver eu só me levantei da cama com raiva e apontei pra porta da saida do meu quarto eles levantarao e sairan quando eu ia fechar a porta mais Alice pulo pra dentro do quarto e sentou na cama,cara que raiva eu quiria ter um taco de beisebol pra fazer um STRAICK com a cabeça da anãzinha lembrando eu amo ela entao eu respirei fundo tentando voltar ao normal e disse.

- Mary Alice Brandon o que voce quer - disse arrumando minhas coisas para ir tomar banho ela me olhou sorrindo e disse.

- Isabella Marie Brandon eu so vim dizer para tomar banho rapido e ficar super gata porque Carlisle Cullen o amigo de infanscia do papai e sua familia vem pra almoçar aqui lembrando ele tem 3 filhos Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,Jasper Whitlock Cullen e por utimo mais nao menos importante Emmett McCarty Cullen a tava quase esquecendo Esme Anne Evenson Platt Cullen vem tambem e a nossa priminha Rosalie Lillian Hale Brandon tambem vai ta ai prontinho recado dado - ela tava indo pra porta quando eu agarrei o braço dela e disse com uma cara de CHOQUE.

- O que essa povada vai vim fazer aqui - perguntei curiosa Alice me olhou com cara da coisa obvia e disse

- Almoça ne minha filha agora vai toma banho porque a titia Alice aqui tambem vai e nao esquece 12:30 e o Almoço to tao feliz bye Darling - disse ela saindo do quarto,eu peguei minhas coisas e fui pra de baixo do chuveiro quando eu estava embaixo da quela àgua quentinha pensei comigo porque será que esse povo vai vim aqui hoje fiquei penssando e quando me dei conta Rose tava batendo na minha porta e gritando

- Isabella Marie Brandon sai logo dai ja escolhi sua roupa agora sai dai pq ja sao 12:00 e eles vao chegar daqui a 30 minutos entao corra menina - quando ela disse isso eu desliguei o chuveiro correndo me enrrolei na toalhas de banho e sai do quarto dei um oi para Rose que estava sentada na minha cama e ao seu lado tinha um belo vestido azul muito comprido chegava ate a arrastar no chao era lindo mesmo olhei pra Rose ela tava com um baita de um sorriso na cara e eu disse

- Rosalie Lillian Hale o que vc ta aprontando? - mais um segundo depois de ter perguntado me arrependi pq ela tiro uma tesoura de traz das costa e começou a repica o vestido eu eu fiquei com cara de imbecil olhando Rose repicar o vestido depois que terminou me deu o vestido mais lindo do que ja tava eu fiquei tipo assim UALL olhei e disse

- Como tu fez isso santa padroeira dos vestidos picotado - entao Rose simplesmente sorrio e disse o modelito e de Alice e eu ja havia estudado para ser estilista mais nao rolo entao por isso eu sei,agora vo da no pé pra tu se trocar se demora eu venho busca ouvio - eu fiz um sim com a cebeça e ela saio do quarto eu me troquei rapido deixei o cabelo liso e puis uma tiara azul para comcina com o vestido dessi as escadas de vagar pois ainda eram 12:16 cheguei ao pé da escada meu pai estava lá com um terno muito bonito eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha e ele me deu um beijo na testa entao fomos para sala chegando la Alice tava linda parecia uma fada com um vestido rodado cor de rosa clarinho e ai campainha tocou meu pai foi voando ate a porta e fico ensebando na frente dela essas coisas de arruma o cabelo respira fundo sabe entao eu fiquei com raiva pq ele tava na maior lerdeza ai eu entrei na frente dele e abri a porta quando eu vi tinha 5 pessoas do outro lado na frente uma mulher linda que so podia ser Esme ao seu lado tinha um loiro gatao qua so podia ser Carlisle pq tava segurando a mao de Esme e atraz tinha tres garotos coisa mais linda do mundo mais o garoto que mais prendeo minha atençao foi um alto de cabelos cor de bronze bagunçado tipico de quem nao pentea o cabelo eles estavao sorrindo e se eu nao saise dali rapido eu ia desmaiar entao por reflexiso eu bati a porta na cara deles fechando de novo e encostei nela olhando a cara de raiva de meu pai minha mae Alice e Rose so ai me dei conta do que tinha feito quando meu pai abrio a porta pedio desculpa e eu sai correndo feito uma desgovernada pela escada cheguei la encima e ouvia eles comversando Carlisle disse

- Acho que ela nao gosto muito da nossa vizita se quiser pode mos marcar para outro dia - ele tava com uma cara de choque e eu estremeci na hora que o garoto de cabelo cor de bronze olhou para mim de la de baixo ele me deu um sorrizo torto e eu amoleci ele ia abri a boca para perdir para mim deser mais eu coloquei um dedo na poca e fiz sinal para ele fica calado entao a Anã se pronuncio dizendo

- Pai eu e Rose vamos ir chamar Bella ou melhor mandar ela deser agora - aquela anã fala como se fosse mais velha que eu e meu pai disse

- Fassa isso filha enquanto eu levo os cullen ate a sala de jantar - disse meu pai sorrindo depois disso meu pai levo eles para sala eu eu fui pro meu quarto algums segundos depois Alice e Rose estavao na porta do meu quarto eu fiz sinal para elas entrarem entao elas se sentaram na minha cama Alice disse

- voces vio aquele loiro vaixinho ele e tao lindo - disse Alice pirano na batatinha entao Rose disse - ja eu prefiro aquele que estava de bone branco ele é um tremendo gato - e como eu nao ia fala que babai pelo menino do cabelo cor de bronze disse - eles nao sao tudo isso que voces dizem - disse revirando os olhos entao alice retruco - sao sim agora vamo desse pq se nao papai vai ter chilic e vai morrei antes de nos aprezentar aos gatos dos cullen - depois disso eu e minha irma e minha prima desemos asescadas rindo de umas coisas que agente fez quando eramos crianças.

Chegamos a sala de jantar todos estavao comversando e como eu queria sair daquele lugar mais rapido possivel para nao desmaiar da beleza daquele garoto disse - Pronto ja cheguei vamo começa com essa fanfarra - disse sentando na mesa ao lado de Esme todos me olharam eu dei um sorrizo forsado e meu pai chamou a empregada para servir a comida era ravioli de cogumelos e de sobrimesa teria mousse de chocolate wow eu amo mousse de chocolate ta detalhe entao a empregada servio eu peguei meu talher e dei uma garfada no cogumelo e levei a boca quando fiz isso todos repitirao o que eu fiz ate acabar de comer entao eu disse - Meu caro e bom velho pai oq leva a esse almoço com essa pessoas que nem sabemos o nome na verdade eu sei de todos so nw sei quem e quem os nomes sao Edward - vi o cara do cabelo cor de bronze levantar a sombrencelha e dizer - Edward sou eu prazer - disse ele nun sorrizo torto - obrigada por me informar - disse para ele com um sorrizo super falso ai continuei - Tem o tal do Carlisle Esme Jasper e Emmett - quando terminei de falar o loiro baixinho disse - desculpe nao me aprezentar eu sou o Jasper - cara jasper da onde tirarao esse nome agora eu sei pq ele tem cara de problematico logo depois o de bone branco disse - eu sou Emmett prazer baixinha - ele me chamo de baixinha eu nem sou alice como ele ouza - o prazer e meu grandao - disse para ele com vontade de cair na gargalhada entao logo depois Carlisle disse - eu sou Carlisle e essa e minha esposa Esme - ele disse sorrindo eu sorri tambem e disse - Prazer e meu - entao ele retruco - pode me chamar so de Carlisle - ele riu eu tambem entao fui enterrompida por Edward ele disse - Ja sabem quem somos agora so faltao vcs meninas - ele disse sorrindo com aquele dentes lindo e seus olhos verde mar entao alice a entrometida falou - Eu sou Alice sou irma da Isabella e prima de Rosalie eu olhei para ela com cara de vo te mata e disse - Alice para de falar Isabella vc sabe que eu odeio ser chamada de Isabella - disse com vontade de degolar alice ela olhou para mim e disse - desculpa Bella eu me empouguei - disse ela sorrindo - eu perseb que vc se empougou ja te disserao que vc fala que nem metralhadora se controla Anã zinha - ela me olhou com uma cara de raiva e grito - Isabella Marie Brandon cala a tua boca antes que eu fale coisa que vc nw vai gosta entao fica na sua - minha cara de calma foi para irada eu virei para ela que emcolheu na messa e gritei - Mary Alice Brandon a unica pessoa que ta falando merda aqui e vc com os seus pitcs entao fecha a tua matraca que e o melhor que vc faz minha querida - todos me olharam com cara de medo minha mae disse - fecha a boca as duas que o seu pai vai falar pq estamos aqui - ficamos quietas e meu pai deunos a sua palavra - minhas filhas e minha sobrinha as familhas Brandon,Hale e Cullen vao fazer uma viajem de 3 meses para a Espanha e..- alice nw deixo nem papai termina e disse - vamos viajar vamos viajar - mais foi enterrompida por meu pai que disse - ai que vcs entrao vcs nao vao viajar vcs vao ficar com os garotos cullen na casa dele - agora fui eu que enterrompi - COMO É QUE É O SENHOR PIRO EU BATEO A CABEÇA EU NEM LIGO DE FICA AQUI MAIS PRA CASA DOS CULLENS EU NW VO NEM ARRASTADA - terminei de falar sei folego de tanto que eu berrei entao para me acalmar Carlisle disse - Bella nao vai ser tao ruim a casa e super grande se vc nw quiser ver meus filhos pode se tranca no quarto mais a viajem vc nw podem ir e seu pai nao quer que vcs fiquem aqui sozinhas - olhei para ele comcara de satisfeita pq a ideia nao era tao ruim assim - ta mais quando voces vao viajar - perguntei curiosa - amanha bem sedo - Carlisle disse eu estralei os olhos e fiquei olhando para cara deles - entao agente tem que e para casa dos Cullen HOJE - eu gritei a utima palavra Alice e Rose estavao euforicas com a ideia - exatamente meu pai disse - agora vao arrumar as coisas - Alice e Rose subirao e eu fiquei sentada com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta nao consegui ter reação minha vizao ficou escura e logo en seguida senti uma dor na cabeça e nw lembro de nada quando eu acordei estava no meu quarto e o Edward estava no meu lado calma ai eu disse no meu lado me salva que eu to morrendo ele tava segurando minha mao eu sentei correndo mais minha mao estava na dele ainda......

CONTINUA........


End file.
